1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves an automatic pizza dough device and, more specifically, one which relies upon a hydraulic piston for reciprocal movement of a top press mold using enhanced safety features. The device is faster, much more compact and less expensive than known devices.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Pizza has been made from dough formed by hand for many decades. Attempts have been made to create commercially viable pizza machines. Such devices have included waffle type devices such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,515, 3,814,005 and 5,154,115. These devices tend to squeeze the dough forwardly from the hinge area and rely upon the weight of the device plus the strength of the user.
Pizza Systems, Inc. of Pataskala, Ohio offers hydraulic forming presses for pizza crust. These devices have complex springs, large housings and heavy base mechanisms.
Notwithstanding the above prior art, there is no known device which has been taught or suggested which includes a simple top press mold or platen, which is pre-heated and which includes separate dual controls for enhanced safety.